Ginger Snap
by Thunder-Nari
Summary: AngelGunn. Gunn and rats. Established pairing.


Disclaimer: Do not own anything. Well… not any of these guys anyway. Joss does. Go him, lucky bastard.

What can I say? I got bored. And there's not nearly enough Gunn/Angel out there… I think I've found like… one. Tsk. The title is because I couldn't think of anything good. Anyway, the pairing is already established in this story. Need to write a story that would explain them actually getting together… Hmm… Please, read and review.

**Ginger Snap**

Silent footsteps through the lobby. Head cocked, listening. Hands gripped the axe tight enough to make the handle creak in protest. A pause. Not moving again until he was sure he hadn't been heard. Almost non existent breaths, the pounding of his heartbeat that almost threatened to break out of his chest. He didn't think he could do this.

Another step. Careful that the floorboards didn't creak. One more and he'd be within striking distance. Held his breath. Took the step. Readied to strike the unsuspecting victim. Die evil vermin.

"…What are you doing?"

He made a sound that he refused to admit was a squeak. Spun to face Angel, axe raised. Must have looked a little crazed because Angel looked… almost scared. Where was a camera when you needed it?

"Do not sneak up on a dude with an axe." It really was sound advice.

Angel raised his hands placatingly. Gestured behind him to the disgusting creature. "Is that a rat?"

He remembered what he was doing and spun back around. Just in time to see said rat run at them. He let the axe fly and jumped on to the puffy chair thing. The axe skittered to the ground some feet away. He cowered on top of the chair like a girl while Angel watched with a raised eyebrow as the rat ran between his legs and scurried off to safety. There was definitely an amused look there when he glanced back up at Gunn. Opened his mouth to speak.

"Don't even." The only warning he was gonna get. Angel's lip twitched up at the corner but he only raised a hand. Stretched it out to Gunn to offer him a hand off the poof. A glare and it was batted away. Gunn could get off the chair on his own just fine, thanks. As soon as he was sure that the hell vermin was gone. Angel watched in silent amusement. It was a few moments before Gunn judged it safe enough to climb from his perch. Faced Angel and gave him another glare for good measure. "Can I help you?"

The amused look disappeared, replaced by the far more usual serious one. "Actually yeah. Demon, in the sewers." He was about to continue. It was all the info Gunn needed.

"And we need to kill it." He grabbed up his axe as he spoke.

"Yeah." Angel sounded a little disappointed that Gunn had just stolen his thunder. Gunn patted his shoulder in mock sympathy. Headed to the basement door and the sewer access.

Bring it on.

* * *

Make it piss off. 

Trapped in a tiny, dingy room with a huge and highly angry demon whose name he didn't care to know, was not the way to spend the day. God, he hated the sewers. Disgusting, vile… icky, to use Cordelia's word.

Turned out the demon was impervious to everything they could throw at it. This would be the reason Wes was always insisting they research before going out half cocked. He made a mental note to think about listening to the man next time.

For now, they were stuck in a sewer and waiting for rescue. Or for the creature to get bored and go away. Until then it was just time to chill and hang out with Angel. Maybe he should try and make a run for it.

Angel shifted behind him. Not exactly a lot of room in here.

"Don't suppose you brought your cell?"

Angels face lit up. Looked suspiciously like Wes' eureka face. Checked his coat pockets. Gunn could almost feel the fresh air. Until Angel's face fell again. Damn.

"It'll probably leave soon anyway," Angel tried to reassure. Let his voice trail off slightly when he saw that Gunn wasn't paying any attention to him now. Far more focused on something in front of him. Angel craned his neck to look over Gunn's too high shoulder and see. "What?"

If only he had his axe right about now. Lost it fighting the demon though. He took a step back, bumped into Angel who raised hands to his arms to steady them both. Gunn… gave a very manly holler as the furry creature of doom moved. About an inch.

Angel grinned as he saw what Gunn was staring at. Tried not to let the amount of humor he felt show in his voice as he comforted Gunn. "Just a rat. You could step on it."

Gunn gave him a Look out of the corner of his eyes. "It's a beady eyed minion of death. You step on it."

Angel rolled his eyes. The supposed minion of death moved a little closer as it snuffled about for food. Sneaking its way closer so it could take a bite out of Gunn's leg. No way was that happening. Gunn moved to take a step back. Froze and did not whimper as the rat stopped and looked right at him. Angel was trying not to make his snickers too noticeable. Really wasn't working. Slid his arms up around Gunn's chest to pull him closer and possibly offer comfort. Gunn just shrugged him off, jolted out of the frozen panic, and pointed at the rat.

"Just kill it."

Angel frowned. Gunn was serious. Finally Angel seemed to be getting the hint that he wasn't joking around. "It's just a rat."

"Do you see me caring?"

"Actually-"

"Kill it."

Angel sighed, carefully started to shift himself around Gunn so he could get at the vermin without scaring it away. Never even got close as the metal door sealing them in and away from the demon gave a screech and was pried open. The rat bolted forward, away from the door and Gunn fell back with a yelp. Practically climbed onto Angel in his bid to get away from the thing.

Wes poked his head through the door with a raised eyebrow. The other one joined it when he saw Gunn had all but leapt into Angel's arms. Angel was just looking bemusedly at Gunn as he held him out of reflex.

Gunn stared at Wes for a moment, glanced down at the ground to make sure the doom rat had gone. It was and he abruptly pushed himself away from Angel who let go of him too quickly and he stumbled onto his feet. Wes' eyebrows were still raised, Angel was still looking baffled. Gunn ignored them both and pushed past Wes into the alley.

"Charles-?" Wes was watching him with an amused sort of concern, Angel standing over his shoulder. He at least had the decency to no longer look amused.

"Don't." He spoke gruffly as he reached for his axe which had been laying a little ways off. The demon was nowhere in sight and Gunn didn't particularly care why. They wisely took the warning to back off from the big black guy with the axe. Gunn gave them book Looks anyway for good measure before turning to walk out of this hell hole.

The other two exchanged glances before following him in silence.

* * *

He didn't bother to stay down in the lobby for any debriefing or post-demon slaughter fun. Stashed his axe and stalked up the stairs at the hotel. Ignored the gazes that he could feel following his exit. He made it up to the room he shared with Angel and let himself collapse down on the bed flat on his back. Stared up at the ceiling. 

Unsurprisingly it wasn't long before Angel appeared in his line of vision. So quiet that Gunn didn't hear him come in, didn't know he was there until Angel had stepped up to the side of the bed. He didn't jump, far too accustomed to it by now. Angel still had his look of bemused concerned, shifting slightly on his feet as if he was unsure whether he was welcome or not. Gunn shifted over to make room for him and Angel settled next to him on the edge of the bed.

"Are you…okay?" Angel spoke hesitantly.

Gunn shrugged. "Peachy." Though his tone clearly said that he wasn't.

Angel proceeded to look a little crestfallen but Gunn couldn't bring himself to care. Closed his eyes as Angel shifted, drew a finger along his cheek. Not in a 'that's nice do it again' way, but in a 'fuck off, I'm ignoring you' way. Amazingly Angel seemed to get the hint and drew back. He didn't leave though just sat silently. Gunn didn't encourage any conversation and it was several moment before Angel spoke. Gunn sighed and opened his eyes to glare the moment the first words came out. Angel only hesitated a moment before continuing.

"You were… really scared today." A statement but with a hint of a question laced in. He wanted Gunn to explain. Not something Gunn was really looking forward to. This could be some major blackmail material although he knew that was stupid. Angel wouldn't.

"Could tell that could you?" He knew he sounded snappy and he'd meant to. Make Angel go away so he could continue to hide this pathetic weakness. Angel, being thickheaded and stubborn, didn't move. Gunn though maybe he was kind of thankful for that.

"Well… Could smell the fear."

"You need to stop doing that." Gunn gave Angel another glare for good measure. Angel just shrugged a bit and continued to look at him with that concerned little frown creasing his brow. Gunn sighed, looked down. Seemed there was no getting out of this one. "Being a kid on the streets… Or as good as. Rats were… Be sleeping and they'd come. Take chunks right out of you. I-"

A finger pressed to his lips silenced him and he looked up at Angel. Angel was smiling at him. Not laughing, just… smiling. "You were just a kid. I get it. Childhood fears. Now let me help you forget it."

Gunn didn't get a chance to respond before the finger was trailed from his lips and down his neck. Angel leant down and pressed their lips together. Thought was definitely flying out the window now. Taking a little vacation to who really gave a damn where.

At least until something heavy leapt onto his leg and Gunn… yelped. Shoved Angel off him and tried to kick the furry thing off his legs. The scent of fear skyrocketed he was sure. But Angel was there, scooping the big furry brown… cat off his legs to rescue him. Or it. Gunn stared at Angel in shock. Angel smiled at him, orange-brown cat held tightly.

"Why is there a cat?"

"Wes did a little research. About the demon in the sewers earlier?" Gunn nodded slightly. "Turns out it's afraid of cats. He and Cordelia went down to the pound to pick one up, turned it loose and the demon ran."

Gunn could only stare. "So now we have a cat?"

"Looks like. Say hi to Ginger Snap." Gunn raised an eyebrow. "Wes said that's what she was called."

The orange tabby managed to wriggle away from Angel and onto the bed. Gunn reached a hand out to stroke her head and instant thunderous purring broke out. He smiled. Caught Angel smiling from the corner of his eye as well.

With Angel and a cat around maybe he wouldn't have to worry quite so much anymore. He'd keep the hubcap axe around just in case though.

-end-


End file.
